1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to cameras. More particularly, the present invention relates to cameras which prevent underexposed or improperly focused photographs from being taken.
2. Background Art
Many cameras today have features which help prevent or lockout underexposed and/or improperly focused photographs from being taken. Generally, when a predetermined lockout condition is present, the camera will not allow the user to take a photograph. One such feature, known as "flash lockout", prevents a photograph from being taken where a flash is necessary, until the flash charger has charged to an acceptable voltage. Another feature found on cameras with auto focus capability, known as "focus lockout", prevents a photograph from being taken when the subject to be photographed is outside the focusing range of the focusing mechanism.
Although these types of lockout features help reduce poor quality photographs, they also prevent photographs from being taken at times when even a poor quality photograph would be acceptable. When a rare or short-lived photo opportunity arises, a user may want to be able to take the photo even though a risk of, for example, underexposure or improper focusing may exist.
Thus, a need exists for a camera with a simple and efficient lockout override feature.